A Mysterious Equine
by savior94
Summary: Savior Flame, an Earth pony different to the normal, feels lost and depressed because he doesn't know what destiny he must admit, but he don't know that all this will change when an accident will lead him to be interested and even loved by the ponies, and not only... Can he find the ray of sunshine on his sky full of stormy clouds after all?
1. Chapter 1- The Legend

"In this mode has began my strange existence, born abnormal and raised normal, just my goal is what disturbs me that fateful day that was yesterday. Why the fate chose me for this curse that seemed at first a great gift, why myself, Savior Flame. Tell me cruel fate which misfortune would have given you to deserve this!"  
"Thanks, so much, Savior Flame for this odd interview here at the news of Ponyville" said the embarrassed commentator at the other who was visibly sad, and was going away slowly.  
Ponyville, city full of color and smiles, there all was quiet, the sky was blue, the Castle of Twilight was always shining and all the people were happy and contented, except one that was just what he had been invited by the new Ponyville news right for the interview. His name was Savior Flame, and it was an Earth pony, but he wasn't normal as it seemed the appearance  
"Beware of the Monster guys, you could torture with its dark and gloomy powers" usually were talking about him the inhabitants of Ponyville, frightened and irritated, on front of him  
"Why the people continue to regard me as a monster, in short, okay, I have magical powers like unicorns, but I use them for a good purpose"  
The pony, with red coat and brown mane, was an Earth pony, but unlike his fellows he had a special gift, a gift that the other ponies are bothered and terrorized, the power of magic.  
Savior Flame, after a long journey in the city, he stopped in front of the castle of Friendship, and peeked to watch the Mane Six, along with their new friend and their dragon, which gave a hug all together.  
"Lucky them, they are different but they aren't calling monster all the time..." the red stallion turned and walked away from the castle sad as ever.  
Savior then decided to walk towards the border of Ponyville, just to go in the great and treacherous forest that once surrounded the city.  
"I hope Zecora didn't cooked hay cacciatore today" he said with disgust on his face. The red pony it took a little to get to his destination, knocked on the door and after three hooves...  
"Oh hey my friend, how you feel today, not trend?" asked her  
Zecora from a little time was his friend, but just because that there was his training ground for magic.  
"Yeah, today at the interview have almost humiliated me, but just for luck..." said to the zebra sat meanwhile in a chair in her bizarre and exotic hut  
"Your gift is special you see, but all the mares and colts thinks that are a tragedy"  
"I know Zecora..." the stallion turned in the direction of the window and said, putting up and looking his hooves  
"Maybe this powers are just a curse, all I do is do good deeds with these but no one appreciates them, and never will appreciate!" His hooves suddenly light up in a red-purple aura and tossed with magic the dish of hay prepared by the zebra on the wall, breaking it. Immediately after doing so, the young stallion made event account and immediately apologized  
"Sorry, I didn't..."  
The great Zecora, with indifferent eyes, took a broom and sweeps the debris of the dish and the hay  
"Well, your fate will be very unlucky, but if you do the right thing, at the end you will have a satisfied rewarding"  
His friend stallion stands up and said faster  
"What right thing Zecora, tell me"  
Zecora replied indifferent putting the broom  
"You just will know, now go, to those others and the sore not thinking nevermore" the zebra went close to him and put his hoof in the shoulder of her friend, but then he took away sadly  
"Thanks Zecora..." and Savior Flame went to an unknown area of the forest, alone.  
Why he had magical powers, and because he was considered a monster for this, and what was his fate? These are the questions that he was coming, but didn't know that something was going to change, that would involve him and his life, and also those of the other inhabitants of Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2- The great mission

After going out from the house of his friend Zecora, the red horse came again struggling with his life, heroic but unfair. He kept trying to save ponies from trouble, but he doesn't receive thanks from them, just scold or offenses:  
"I prefer than save me Twilight or Nightmare Moon!"  
"Thanks, but I could do it alone!"  
"What, you want to earn my trust to be able to hurt me Monster?!"  
Tired of the last offense permanently, the magic stallion, which as Cutie Mark had hazel spots with white stars, used his magic in anger against a poor citizen with purple coat turning it into a tiny parasprite. After, he did appeared from nowhere a fly swatter, or maybe it was better to call it parasprite swatter and he tried to hit him furiously but the little was too fast and he didn't hit it making laugh many ponies who were watching the scene. Bored, Savior Flame launched a magic attack for hit him directly, but he missed and hit a house, which oddly wasn't shattered. The parasprite said approaching the ear of the red pony with a shrill voice  
"Let me return normal monster!" he, hearing it and calming down, realized what he was doing  
Oh holy Celestia, what was I doing?! he said in his mind now realizing that it was coming true what Zecora didn't want it to happen...  
*flashback*  
A little time ago, in the Zecora's hut...  
"Your powers are great and incredible, but if they use bad their effects may be unpredictable, so I recommend you my friend, you always think what you pretend!" said the zebra in his face, than distracted but conscious, he said  
"Okay, I'll be careful, bye" he greet her walking in the dense maze of the forest, but she sensed something wrong on him  
*end flashback*  
Meanwhile, the building he had hit by mistake was beginning to change, something was happening in front of his eyes.  
Meanwhile, Savior Flame, after returning the poor pony in his equine form, he tried to apologize, but it was all worthless now...  
"You, you're the worst kind of pony-horse of all Equestria, even worse than King Sombra!"  
"But-" replied the poor pony, but he was silenced by another angry pony  
"You're right, you almost did hurt my children!" and after that they hear cries and wailing of babies out of nowhere.  
The magic Earth Pony tried to pronounce the words in response but a strange sound stopped him suddenly, it was the home of before than had turned strangely into a strange purple mirror that emitted a weird strange tinkling.  
"For a thousand princesses, what is this?" Some Ponyville residents, curious about the weird object, tried to approach it to analyze it, but that mirror emitted a strange repulsive force that made them far away.  
The other ponies, seeing them, began to be afraid and ran away screaming, all except the maker of that strange magic.  
"It will not be..." asked the young stallion who approached curiously, ignoring the force of repulsion he exercised, but by pure chance the strength on him was as totally absent.  
As he approached the ornament sufficiently, he saw his reflected image, but with strange long limbs nearby there were other smaller limbs like tree twigs  
"For thousand boasters griffons, it's the mirror to the other world!" exclaimed stunned at the thought.  
He couldn't believe he had turned that house into the magical mirror of the other world, but how could it be  
"Wait, I thought it existed only in the Princess Cadence's castle..." but the poor pony didn't stop to finish the sentence that something was pushing him like get him into the mirror as a sort of attraction...  
"Oh, no...!" These were his last words before entering suddenly in the portal in the mirror disappearing away for a new world.


	3. Chapter 3- This new life

It was a new day at Equestrian's largest and most popular school, and as every day, girls and boys were usually in their classes to study, play, and converse with each other, were usually talking about friendship and brotherhood. One of them was their captain, with her red hair with yellow shades and yellow skin, and she was leaving the school to take a breath of air for the interval without her trusted friends when she suddenly heard a strange noise coming out from there  
"Who goes there" she said curiously, looking at all directions, but she saw no one, so the girl returned to her thoughts looking at the sky, but the sound came back and recognized it this time; she had already heard.  
"Eh, what?"  
Thinking of what she thought, she walked toward the center of the avenue, where a white stone statue was set up with a proud horse statue above.  
She approached trying to hear if the sound really came from there and after about three seconds suddenly something came out from the bottom of the monument that hit her and dropped her to the ground.  
After recovering from the blow, the girl found on top of her a irresponsible boy who had red skin, long brown hair, eyes on the same color, black shirt, ripped jeans to the end and red fire shoes  
"Hey you, get off me!" immediately she moved away and stood up, but when he fell to the ground, the young stranger woke up sore and confused  
"Ouch..., where, where am I...?"  
The girl with yellow skin asked confused  
"Hey, stranger, where did you come out?"  
The guy, resuming the intellectual faculties, he looked at her, and said with astonishment  
"Look, wait..." he tried to get up, but on those big stilts called legs he was not habituated to them, and so he fell backwards making laugh the other.  
"You're funny, you didn't come out of..." she stopped suddenly and a thought came to her, a memory, and she knew it all  
"Oh no, you're not?" she asked surprised, realizing where it came from the guy who kept falling, unable to keep up.  
Next, the type that we know is Savior Flame, he had managed to get up from the ground to walk and was explaining to the girl all her misadventures, that no more incredulous she said  
"And so... you were a pony and you were dragged by the mirror from nowhere to blame for your fault, didn't you?"  
He replied embarrassed  
"Yes Sunset Shimmer, but..." suddenly he stumbled again, but this time the girl helped him not to fall.  
Shy, Savior Flame got up a little red in his face, even though it didn't notice much...  
He then thanked her in one of her friend's way  
"T-Thank you..."  
"You're welcome" The two finally came to the school entrance, but she wanted to ask him something  
"Excuse me, could you at least tell me your name out of curiosity?"  
Still shy, the boy turned and replied  
"Savior Flame..."  
"Ah, a strange name but nice to meet you, Savior Flame"  
She opened the school door and cordially she handed to get him in, and after she did it, the red boy was astonished  
"Wow!"  
It's odd that already know my name, maybe he knows Twilight? she thought while accompanied the ex pony in the room of the principal, the female principal, but the others looked at that guy walking from there shocked, especially the girls  
"What kind of skin has that, did he get burned?" asked one putting her palm on her lips  
Even the Sunset friends who were there to put their personal belongings in the lockers wondered who he was  
The girl with the rainbow hair started first  
"Why Sunset is with that weird guy all red?"  
"I have no idea, Rainbow, but we know he has a crush for her by how red he is" answered the girl with the albino skin, making laugh all five  
The two came to the door of the principal room, and the girl pushed him seeing him still staring to looking at the door as intimidated.  
"Here's Principal Celestia, who is this who comes from me?"


End file.
